Break my mind
by ThePuppetTriplings
Summary: When a little kid accidently picks up some plushies at Fredbears family Dinner. his nightmares become true as he must defend himself from his nightmares. Will the kid survive and who is he excatly?
1. The Nightmares lives

The boy sat down in his bed. Shaking with fear, the clock was 2 AM and the nightmares were loose.

He checked the left door only to see Bonnie or what he though was Bonnie…He instantly yelled

"No more…Please NO MORE!"

The bunny looking nightmare answered him by hiding into the darkness. The boy heard footsteps. Fast footsteps coming from the right door. He ran over to the right door and opened.

He was met with a spine chilling breathing. He'd remember what his father told him

"If you see or hear anything scary. Close the door"

He of course closed the door. Not knowing what was breathing. He could feel his sanity slowly getting ripped apart. He began crying as he held the door shut. He'd hear a faint female voice say

"Don't cry. It'll only make worse."

Right as the voice was done speaking the clock began ringing. The boy jumped up by the sudden sound.

Right after that he began crying louder as his parents came in. his mother said:

"Why are you crying Vincent? Did the nightmares come again?" his mother hugged him tight

The boy nodded as his crying became sobbing.

"But remember. It's your birthday soon! And guess where we're going!"

The boy's sobbing became a big smile as he said

"Fredbears family dinner?"

The mother nodded as he began humming a melody known as 'Toreador march'

The mother placed the boy down again and walked to the kitchen.

The boy followed his mother and saw that all his plushies were scattered everywhere

"Mommy. What happened to my plushies? Why are they scattered all over the place?

The mother answered

"Maybe they're supernatural"

The boy nodded and smiled as he saw his Special prize on his chair: Plushtrap!

He remembered that he won it in a special tournament. The tournament is called "Fun with Springtrap"

The one who catches and don't get catched by Springtrap is the winner! He was both fast and intelligent so he lurked Springtrap into a Trap (Pretty ironic, right?) With some other kids.

And there his prize is! Right on his chair!

18 hours later

The boy sat on his bed with his newly brought flashlight he got from his daddy. Some footsteps was heard from the left door. He flashed his light and right in front of him was a completely yellow bear.

With a purple top hat and a bowtie. The bear laughed almost mockingly. The boy's eyes widened as he flashed the bear with his flashlight. It kept on getting closer and closer. The boy closed the door and said

"This can't be real. This can't be real"

He opened the door and heard nothing. Tears forming in his eyes as he ran around the bedroom as he saw 2 Freddy plushies, Wait Wait Wait, those weren't plushies! He quickly flashed them with his flashlight. No effect. A deep laughter was heard right behind the child. The child froze. He felt big brown hands grab his shoulders and slowly lift him. The boy couldn't turn around. The brown hands lifted him out from his bedroom as he saw his nightmares. The boy screamed

"HELP! MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!"


	2. The nightmares come true

The nightmares neared as the boy screamed louder:

"MOMMY. DADDY!"

The bunny looking nightmare screamed the boy in the face. Then everything faded to black

The boy woke up 4 hours later in his bed with blood on his bed?!

He screamed as he woke up again in his bed. Everything normal this time…he though

He looked on the clock and saw it was 4AM. He sighed. He then ran to the left door and looked out of the door. He saw his prize. Sitting right infront of the door, mouth wide open. The boy closed the door and feared that his prize would kill him or worse. He held the door shut even though his lights flashed and he heard footsteps from the right door. He still held the left door shut. He heard someone OR something running away. He exhaled as he opened the door and flashed his light down the hallway. Two completely white eyes met him at the end of the hallway. The eyes disappears as the night turns to dawn. BEEP BEEP BEEP. 6AM! He'd slowly smile of relief. His mother and father appeared on the left door and saw their child.

"I've seen you've defeated your nightmares…"

The boy simply nodded as he said:

"What's for breakfast?"

The mother said:

"Pancakes"

The boy's smile grew larger as he walked with his parents to the table. He saw that his prize sat on the floor

His smile faded as he asked his parents:

"Mommy. Why is Plushtrap on the floor?"

The mother answered:

"Your father may have pushed it down on the floor"

The boy walked over to the plushtrap and picked it up. Some blood sat in its eye sockets?

The boy ignored it as he sat on his chair and ate breakfast

16 hours later

The boy sat on the ground and placed Plushtrap on a chair and an X infront of himself. He called this game: Fun with Plushtrap. He sat on the floor and waited. Some sounds and chuckling was heard from the Plushtrap. A bump was heard as the boy turned on the flashlight and saw that Plushtrap was not there! He would shut off the flashlight. He heard some footsounds as he turned on the flashlight. He saw that his prize was on the X. He would then smile as he looked at the clock. Already 2AM…He'd run to his bedroom and sit on his bed.

"Come at me nightmares!" he though

He woke up with the small Freddies infront of him grinning. He was about to get up but the Freddies walked over to him and held him in place. He tried to shake them off, but he was paralyzed. He tried to scream but smooth black thin hands held his mouth so he could not say anything. He'd beginning crying and as the tears hit the black silky hands, another hand appeared and nuzzled the boy's hair. Three faint voices was heard speaking together. He couldn't decipher what they were saying. Something about a curse and children.

The boy relaxed. However, the relaxation was short lived as the same silky black hands shoved him up. The Freddies tried to grab him as he was forcefully lifted up from his bed and into the kitchen. The plushtrap sat there and stared at the boy. The clock turned 3AM. As he tried to free himself from the grasps of the hands he wiggled a little. However this made it worse. The voices got louder as the grasps became harder. So hard that it began to hurt…

That was it for this chapter! Remember to leave a review or a rate and I will continue this story. And I'm sorry for the cliffhangers :3


	3. Friendly Phonecall

Hello! As you're reading this please rate and review as it helps me making more for you guys. IF I get enough reviews/rates I'll continue. Please mind that this is my first story so it may not be THAT good


	4. The end?

**Hello! I'm back from my vacation and boy. Was I surprised that I saw the visits and the first 2 reviews. I'm already motivated to make another story so…here it is! And I've seen the new teaser. *Sigh* Maybe I'll continue…Thank you**

 **Bold** is out of story text

 _ **Italic is thoughts**_

 **Normal is either speech or action**

The boy was still being lifted up. The hands dropped the boy on a table and held him tight.

" _What the hell is happening?"_ He thought.

He tried to rise and the hands let him rise surprisingly

"Beep Beep Beep!"

The boy jumped and fell on the floor and started crying. His mother came leaping into the kitchen and started comforting the boy.

"Hush, hush now…"

His mother started to check the boy for wounds or damages. She luckily found nothing.

She began singing a known melody…

 _My grandfather's clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock._

The boy quickly calmed down and began sobbing. His head still stinging.

"Guess where we're going today"

The boy's sobbing turned into smiling as he went to the dinner table.

2 hours later

The boy excitedly waited outside the doors of Fredbear's family dinner. He saw all the guards and knew their names. Including the weird ones. His family came in a car right when he was about to go in.

They have already ordered a table, the boy struggled to find the right table. The family just sat down on a random one with the sign "RESERVED" on it. The boy asked: "Why are we sitting on a random table away from honeybear?" **Please note that the boy called Fredbear for Honeybear**

The mother answered: "Because our names are on it…look"

She flipped the sign around and there were their names

'Rose, Vincent, Bob Strawfield'

The boy nodded and ran over to a stage where Fredbear and Springbonnie were. They were doing some kind of dance. The boy enjoyed the show until…

A security guard with a purple suit walked in and started to escort Springbonnie to someplace. The boy followed Springbonnie and the guard. The guard opened some kind of door from a wall and Spring Bonne walked in. the boy jumped excitedly up and down

" _OH MY GOD! I FOUND A SECRET!"_

Another security guard came out and high fived the other guard. They then walked away from the ''wall''

The boy sneaked inside and closed the door, what he found was shocking. The springbonnie suit was spazzing on the floor. The boy walked over to Springbonnie and whispered: "Don't worry. I'll help you."

Springbonnie stopped spazzing and started to look at the boy as it rose magically from the floor.

The boy frowned as he felt the sudden urge to run or hide. But before he could think Springbonnie had tackled him, and began to open and close his mouth rapidly. The spring Bonne neared the boy's head as his eyes widened. Seconds later a crunching sound was head as the purple security guard returned and called for help.

"Help me….I'm one of them now. I am sorry. I can't…escape…they've trapped me here…they will only let me go If I kill the purple one…Not the tru-MURDER-e murderer….Oh no…They're here!"


	5. Revenge!

" _Help me…I'm trapped...all alone…all i feel…IS THE JOY OF CREATION. Screw the spring bunny. Screw my life…The only thing I want is_ _REVENGE"_

 **I'm sorry for the delay. I've been very…"busy" With things. The next chapter will come soon**

 **-The oldest puppet**


	6. Ocean blue

" _Some things are best left forgotten don't you think? I remember the good old times where I was a normal boy. Now…I'm this_ _thing._ _…I'm blue like the ocean… No one likes me …except the three…I can't even con-_ _ERROR_ _-trol myself. If you're hearing this…please call 399-4741…They will help me…I think…I ca-_ _THEY'RE COMING_ _-n get help if you could sign up…but be prepared for your worst_ _NIGHTMARE_ _" -?_

 **That was…Exciting….Now if you'll excuse me..i'll have to talk to my fellow puppets about the continuation of this story**


End file.
